Cold Champagne
by BriCat03
Summary: Eliza didn't believe in "love at first sight". It just wasn't her thing. Fairytale romances didn't intrigue her, a strong foundation did. She didn't know what changed her mind, but all she knew as she gazed into her husband, and father of their three children's eyes, was that it started over a bottle of cold champagne...
1. She'll Think About It

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU COULD'VE BEEN ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD TONIGHT BUT YOU'RE HERE WITH US IN A NEW CITY, ARE YOU READY? FOR A FANFICTION?**

Eliza didn't believe in "love at first sight". It just wasn't her thing. Fairytale romances didn't intrigue her, a strong foundation did. She didn't know what changed her mind, but all she knew as she gazed into her husband, and father of their three children's eyes, was that it started over a bottle of cold champagne...

"You can't be serious?!" Eliza nearly choked on the fine brew in the flute glass. She searched John's warm eyes, hoping to find humor.

There was none. "Liza, I'm serious. Guys won't just want to commit. They never do." her bi-sexual friend commented. He had his experience, and frankly, Eliza wasn't too keen on remembering his one-night-stands with her friends.

"Come on John! It's not like I wanna marry a guy, but a blind date? That seems a little sketchy. Especially because it's one of your exs."

"This guy is perfect I promise!" John sipped the cold champagne gingerly. It was a few days after their last poker session with the Schuyler and Laurens family. John had been drooling over Peggy, so he called Eliza up to get a scoop on her.

Eliza scoffed and watched as he nearly choked on the drink. "You said that about the last three guys you've set me up with, and frankly, Jeffersucks, Madisick, and Reyn _olds_ , weren't really what I was looking for."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, he's the best. I would date him myself if he wasn't so adamant about working so much!" Eliza stood and smiled down at her curly haired comrade.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the Winter's Ball for my blind date next week?" she asked. He nodded quickly.

The dark haired girl stood, brushing some crumbs of cheese off her blue dress and left.

John stood after watching Eliza do her signature, "woe is me" walk. His phone lit up with a message.

(Fake Number)

 ***-567-7892:** Hello? Elizabeth Schuyler just told me to text this number? It's Margarita Schuyler.

John replied almost instantly.

 **John:** Hello! This is John Laurens. I wanted to see if you remember me? From highschool?

 **Peggy:** Oh yeah! Hey John! How could I forget the rap king of JQA High!

 **John:**

I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter's Ball next week.

 **Peggy:** ;) I'll think about it.

"YES!" John screamed and ran, triumphantly to his car.


	2. Park The Car, Okay?

**Gotta love long car rides. The best time to write. Blasting musicals and typing.**

Angelica paced the outside of Eliza's dressing room door. They were getting new dresses for the Winter's Ball, Angelica going with Aaron Burr, Peggy thinking about two guys, one being Laurens, and Eliza. Going on a blind date.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Peggy shouted to Eliza who was still finding the right dress. She couldn't decide on a mermaid tail lavender one or a slim blue one. "Blue is so your color!"

Eliza stepped out, wearing the blue gown. "Happy?"

"Yes Eliza!" Angelica sighed, relieved that they could finally go home.

When the Schuyler sisters finally got home, it was almost exactly 24 hours until the Winter's Ball. Angelica texted Aaron, asking him:

 _Angel_In_Disguise:_ Where r u m meting me tmrrw?

 _SMFDemoRepub:_ I can pick u up. I'm taking John Eliza's mystery date. ;)

 _Angel_In_Disguise:_ You know who it is?! O-O Do tell!

 _SMFDemoRepub:_ Not a chance sweety!

 _Angel_In_Disguise:_ A. Don't call me that. B. why not?!

 _SMFDemoRepub:_ John's rules.

Angelica sighed and took the stairs up to her apartment two at a time. The small group of friends were seniors in College, the Winter's Ball was the party thrown by the Washington's. George was a year older than the group but knew Lafayette and Thomas from high school, they were in SGA together.

Nonetheless, Angelica couldn't help but feel nervous about the party. A new kid would be there, and she had to make a good impression.

(The Next Day)

Eliza walked back from her classes. She was just in the theater, meaning she had to walk three blocks home.

When she was home, Eliza slid into her dress and applied a little bit of sparkly grey eyeshadow, and a little pink lipgloss. She only was taken out of her trance of musicals when Aaron's car honked. His mini van wasn't the most elegant ride but it was like an immigrant, it gets the job done.

"Eliza, hey! This is Alexander, he's a new student to Columbia University. He's your blind date!" John took a moment to stop talking to his new friend to speak to Eliza.

The girl took a seat next to her date and examined him. He was a light skinned Puerto Rican Dominican long hair mature and a body like woah... That's not the only reason he was attractive though! "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled.

"Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait." he winked. He and Eliza seemed out of place in the car filled with sparkling dresses and pressed suits and ties.

Alexander had on a suit sure, but it was slightly wrinkled and had coffee stains splashed on the collar. _At least there's no lipstick!_ she thought gratefully.

When they pulled up to the Washington Manor, Burr asked Eliza to park his car. Without thinking about it, Eliza asked Alexander to stay. And to her surprise, he said yes.


	3. Truth or?

**Uh-oh spaghetti o's! I had a completely trash version of this chapter already written last week but the thing and the thing messed up and yeah... I re wrote it and here it is!** Alex didn't know what it was about her. She seemed to have an initiative that other girls lacked. So when she asked him to stay, he didn't have a problem.

"I won't know anyone anyway. At least one familiar face as I walk would be helpful." He said as he watched her climb gracefully over the center console and start the car again.

"You coming Hamilton?" Eliza asked with a smirk.

Alex climbed over the center console as well and looked over at her. "I have a feeling I'm gonna like you Schuyler." He chuckled as she pulled into a spot.

"You could say the feeling is mutual Hammy." Her long hair draped across her shoulder and she turned her head, her lips just inches away from his own. Those big beautiful red lips… he mentally slapped himself but could help from leaning closer in.

"You wanna go in or.." he trailed off as she pressed her forehead against his.

"No." Her breath was warm on his lips. "I think Aaron can wait a while."

Eliza pressed her lips against his and that's how they stayed until.

"ELIZA!"

(A day earlier)

Peggy paced the hall past her door, to Thomas's and back again. She was to go to the Winter's Ball with either John Laurens, or Gilbert Lafayette.

Gilbert was nice and all, but he was just too formal for her liking. Besides. She didn't know a thing of French!

John on the other hand… he was straightforward and to the point. He didn't speak any other languages that she knew of, and he was just sweet.

Both boys had asked her on May… 18th? So one week before the Winter's Ball and four weeks before graduation. Wow.

"Peggy?" The guy on the phone has said when she calls him to let him know.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask, are you still free for the Winter's Ball tomorrow?" She hummed as she waited for a response.

There was a fit of giggling and shouting "GO GET EM TIGER!" from beyond the voice of the phone. After a while he had controlled himself.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well now you aren't!" Peggy heard another wave of laughter as the voice broke over into a small strain of… SPANISH?!

"Chicos, ella dijo que sí! ¡No soy una completa jodida! Wooh!"(Guys, she said yes! I'm not a total fuck up! Wooh!) John said from the other side. I heard a new voice promptly laugh as he translated for the other people.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm meeting you there, I want to surprise you!" Peggy songed and hung up.

(Winter's Ball Again)

"ELIZA!" Peggy shouted to her sister. The yellow dress she wore flashed as she dragged John along and next to the car.

Eliza pulled away from Alex and a blush crept onto both of their faces.

"Obtener Alex! ¡Vete hombre!" (Get it Alex! You go man!) John shouted in his fluent Spanish, which the girls couldn't translate, and Alexander blushed harder.

"Shut up dude!" The shorter man said and he glared daggers into John's eyes.

Eliza looked up the Peggy. "Aren't you going to go inside dear sister Margar-"

"John let's go!" Peggy swooped John's arm up again before her sister finished and dragged him inside.

(Back to Alex)

Alex stared at Eliza before she turned back to him. "You know, your blush is pretty cute." He chuckled which made her blush harder.

"I feel like we should go inside…" she whispered as I drew her face in closer with my hand.

"Or." I muttered between peppering her neck with kisses. "We could stay behind and get to know each other. She gave him a look of confusion. "Truth or Truth!" Alex shouted.

"What the hell is Truth or Truth?!" She chuckled and Alex pulled away.

"Basically truth or dare but no dares!" he said. "I'll start. Ask away!"

"Okay, where do you come from? I know for sure a tan guy like you didn't come from New York or the surrounding areas!"

"I come from the single greatest place in the Caribbean, St Croix! Well, and Nevis but… I'll just say I'm from the Caribbean."

"Okay." Eliza laughed. "Ask away."

"Well… what do you want to do outside of College?"

"I want to be the owner of a little music shop, where I can give lessons and such, but also fix and sell things related to instruments like music stands and old books… either that or I want to settle down and start a family…"

This pattern continued on for a while until-

"What's your family like?" Eliza asked him and Alexander stopped laughing instantly.

He slowly started shaking and tears threatened to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh Alex!" She brought him in closer, pressing his face into her dress. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a rough spot.." she whispered.

"My mother… she died when I was twelve… we were both badly sick from yellow fever… she was holding me when she died. But I couldn't seem to die. My brother was taken to a nearby orphanage when she died, but I hid in one of the nearby shops, asking the owner- one of the few friends of my mother, Mister Stevens -if I could work there. He agreed…" Alexander paused to suck in a deep, shaking breath… "then the hurricane came… So I wrote my way out… it was only two years ago that I got a scholarship in writing, but Princeton couldn't keep up with my fast pace so a relative of the principal of Princeton got me transferred here."

He pulled away and wiped the tears off of his face. "Sorry for the waterworks it just.. I miss them so much…" Eliza pulled him in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I think the party is getting broke up." She turned on her phone flashlight- they had turned the car off to save Aaron's battery- and helped him climb back to their spot.

The two sat closer to each other and Alex leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped his arms around his side and neck. "You know." She told him. "I had fun tonight Hamilton. Want to have dinner at my place tomorrow?"

"I would like that." He said, and get two exchanged numbers before making it look like they had spoke a matter of two minutes of the entire four hours, when in reality they talked the whole time.

And Alexander was happy. And, as he looked over at her, smiling slightly out the window at nothing in particular, he thought Eliza was too.

 **Please let me know if my Spanish is wrong! I used Google Translate. (SHHHHH) Please review, it helps me get through writer's block. Any suggestions? PM me!**

REVIEWS

Claire **: you do! THEY'RE IN THE LAST SEMESTER OF THEIR SENIOR YEAR!**

RiseUpWiseUp **: LIKE** ** _WOAH!_**

Anna **: Thanks! I'm planning on writing more tomorrow if my teachers don't give me shiz about failing English!**

IT'S **HER FAULT FOR NOT PUTTING IN FUCKING GRADES!!!! AGGGHHH!!!**


	4. Harmony And Coffee

Alexander showered quickly, thankful for Lafayette lending him some sweet smelling soaps. He debated trying to style his hair but settled for just putting it up in a ponytail.

Eliza in particular was nervous. She had quickly cleaned her apartment to prepare for Alex and made some spaghetti because all else failed. She had just finished putting on a knee-length blue dress when she heard a knock on the door.

"Alexander!" she said, unsure if it was okay to hug him. It was technically their first date after all!

"Eliza! Good to see you!" he stepped inside carefully, as if he were afraid of invading.

"Come in! I prepared some spaghetti and some tea!" Eliza watched him flinch slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just prefer coffee. I mean, tea is fine. Is it hot tea or sweet tea?" Alex asked cooly.

"Hot. Is… is that okay?" the pair sat at the table. Eliza picked at her food, but settled for listening to him talk instead.

"Well, I prefer coffee, but hot tea is just as good. Coffee helps give me energy to write, and I write a _lot_! And I mean, if I can't type or write it in my notebook, I jot it down on the most random of things! One time, I wrote some notes for a paper in school- back in Columbia. Did you know they make you debate a lot? Weird I know. -anyway, I wrote some notes on a gum wrapper because I was in the middle of my trigonometry class!" he paused for air but then realized he was rambling. Alex's mouth clamped shut and he winced. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"No no!" Eliza rushed to find the right words. "But I guess I can see where you're coming from. I like to compose music." she stood and walked over to her small keyboard stationed in the corner. "Would you like me to play something?"

The man nodded eagerly and she pulled up a chair for him to sit in. "Any requests?"

Alex shrugged. "Anything I guess?"

Eliza flipped through her own music notebook and found something she liked. The brunette placed her hands on the keyboard, slowly churning out the begining whole notes, before the music started slightly escalating into a rhythm of which Alexander couldn't follow. She smiled at him and caught herself staring at his coffee brown eyes for a moment and hit the wrong key, playing a note which, surprisingly, fit the song better than the original note. The B flat fit the smooth song better than the sudden D flat and the melody connected fluidly for once.

"How did you do that?" he asked suddenly, startling the girl who was changing her notation.

"Do what?" she asked, setting her pen down and testing the new melody.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders. "The thing with the music and the pretty and the two hands and… God I sound like an uncultured swine don't I?"

Eliza smirked. "Not much. Most people don't know what the hell they're talking about, melody or chords so…" she shrugged as well.

He put his hands on the lower half of the keyboard. "I've been picking up a few things. May I?" Eliza nodded. The long haired man started playing a soft melody that dropped, then repeated again(Insert a lower version of piano Best Of Wives And Best Of Women). She smiled at him.

"Beautiful, but play the right hand up and octave. It'll make it sound more delicate. I-if that's what you were going for!" she stammered.

Alexander grinned up at her. "You think so?" he tried the melody(insert regular piano of Best Of Wives And Best Of Women). "Wow. You do know your stuff!"

The two sat their for awhile, the food forgotten, and just played songs for them. "Do you sing?" Eliza asked suddenly.

"I can. I just prefer to rap over singing…" Alex trailed off, his eyes averting to the floor.

"You like rap?" he nodded. "I mean… I can beatbox kinda! I've been working on it."

"Would you mind spitting me a beat?" he asked. She started up a simple one-two beat. "I just got a scholarship to King's College! I prob'bly shouldn't brag but dag I amaze and astonish! Only nineteen but this mind is older! The New York City streets get colder and I shoulder, ev'ry burden ev'ry disadvantage, I have learned to manage! I don't need a gun to brandish, my fire isn't famished!"

Eliza chuckled as he rapped out this intricate rhyme. "How long have you been practicing that?"

Alex sighed and blushed. "I mean… I was just thinking off the top of my head…"

A clock beeped and it was now shown as midnight. "I should head back home."

"Okay…" Eliza managed to say, yet again caught in his eyes. She walked him to the door. "I'll see you later… so…" she pecked him on the cheek and shut the door, leaving him stunned in the hall.

 **Hey! Sorry this took so long to get out! I had writers block but then I listened to some In The Heights and got inspired! The next chapter should be out sooner than this one!**

 **Reviews:**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: Hey! I'm glad you're hooked! When's the next chapter of Unimaginable coming out? Huh?**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

 **Willow: Thank you for the lovely compliment! I'm glad you enjoy Hamliza as much as I do! Here you are!**

 **Anna: May 18th is when my niece will be two months old! Had 18 on the brain because she was born literally the day before I posted chapter three, March 18th!**

 **toomanudamfandoms: I'm glad I made your day with my reference skills!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this little update! The next chapter should be a bit more interesting with LOTS of In The Heights references, as well as many Heathers, 21 Chump Street, and Hamilton (duh) references! Stay tuned!**


	5. No Me Diga!

The Schuyler Sisters all gathered around to help Peggy get ready for her job interview. "So tell me something I don't know!" Eliza sang as she danced rather than work on Peggy's hair.

"A little to the top-" Angelica started.

"A little on the side-" Eliza continued.

"A little news you've heard about the revolutionary set!" Peggy finished.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me!" Angelica smiled as she pinned up Peggy's hair. "But some little birdy told me, Alexander went out with Maria!" Peggy went wide eyed and the two chuckled as Eliza's face went red.

"Well no! He would never go out with a slut like that! Please tell me you're joking!" Eliza gasped.

"Okay! I just wanted to see what you'd say!" Angelica said then turned to Peggy. "So Peggy, I heard you've been talkin' to Johnny!"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Well what do you hear?"

Angelica smirked. "I hear plenty! I heard he packs quite a big… lunch, see-"

Peggy cut her off. "Well I don't know how you heard all that! He barely eats anyway!"

The three songed together for a moment. "Tell me something I don't know!"

Angelica turned Peggy toward herself. "Peggy seriously I'm so proud of you, I knew you'd be the one to make it here!"

Eliza turned the youngest sister so she could do up her hair a little more. "Although we're all seniors, we'll still come to your graduation and we'll scream and shout!" Angelica and Eliza squealed before-

"Guys!" Peggy paused as she stood up. "I dropped out."

"No me diga!" her older sisters said at the same time, quoting the song that just started.

"I should go…" Peggy left Angelica's dorm.

Angelica sat down in the chair that Peggy abandoned. "Well that's one cherry piece of news."

"Well that girl never quit anything" Eliza put away the make up brushes. "What the hell happened?"

"Well I don't know!" Angelica cried and flopped over on her bed.

(The Revolutionary Set)

"Alex, it's basically a free girlfriend!" Hercules Mulligan, one of the guys Alexander shared a dorm with, said with exasperation.

"Yeah, _mon ami_! You don't even have to buy it a, how you say, pizza!" Lafayette sighed.

"Alex, come on! You two," John smiled, referring to Alex and Eliza. "Could be beautiful. And Laf, if you dare say 'how you say' one more time, I will slap that smirk off your face! Faster than when Eliza socked you in the gut when you didn't appreciate George's Cologne Number Six he go you for christmas!"

Laf blanched but said nothing as Alex walked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Seriously Alex, you have _no skills_!" John nearly shouted. "Tell Eliza how you feel, buy the girl a meal on the reel or you ain't got no skills!"

Alex shook his head furiously. "No way! You guys are different than me! She's the best thing I've ever had and I hardly know anything about her! She practically knows my life story!"

Hercules smirked then dialed Eliza's number on speaker. "Yo 'Liza!"

" _Herc? Is everything okay?_ " she said through the phone.

"My friend here has been meaning to ask you-" he put the camera on Alex for a moment. "What a lady, such as yourself, could be doing tonight."

Eliza paused. " _Does your friend dance?_ " you could see the smirk from the cloudy video feed.

Alex started cha-chaing from behind Hercules' phone. "Like a drunk chita rivera!"

She chuckled. " _Well… Maybe we could go to a club, and go see the fireworks._ " she hung up.

Alex gaped in awe. "Awe snap, who's that! Can't touch me! I'm too hot! _Que paso!_ Here I go!" (What happened[?])

"Dude chill. Take a deep breath." Laf handed him his slushy they got from Sonic "And freeze your brain man. You honestly need it if you go around saying 'I'm too hot!'"

The group chuckled. Alex sucked on the straw and winced after a moment. "AWE SON OF A-"

He didn't finish the thought, just slammed the icy drink down and ran to his room. When he was alone, he threw around his stuff looking for his notebook, which he needed to write down something he was going to say to Eliza at their next date. Alex looked up to start throwing around his clothes again when he saw it sitting on the table abandoned in the flurry. The man looked around his room. It was chaos. But he smiled. "Well… I mean… Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs!" he hurried to write down the idea before cleaning up his room, finding his nice tie and sort of nice suit. "Perfect." he sighed. The next date, he would leave with a step forward.

 **Thank you all for the love and support you are giving this series! I'm churning out chapters, probably as you're reading this! Happy Easter if you celebrate it and thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Whistling Willows: *hyperventilating* SHE'S READING MY STORY. I just about died last night because now, my two favorite authors are reading my story, and I'm reading theirs! Yes, Aaron's name gives me life. I'm glad you started reading this! (I would've screamed last night had it not been 10PM where i was and my grandmother would've flipped her shiz. Alex is actually me whenever my friend plays piano, even though I can play piano as well. She plays actual songs that aren't from musicals (5% of the time at least) I'm glad I give you life, because you're destroying my life with Soldier! (It's IRL CANNON that Washington gave Lafayette a cologne from this colonial cologne line called Cologne #6. I used it here.) Thank you for reviewing twice!**

 **Guest: I know Aaron Burr was a northerner. Technically, in this story, they all are notherners! But I used his username from the line in Washington On Your Side "Southern Mother-fucking democratic republicans". Also, in this story (you'll see why I did this later) Burr actually was born in New York, raised in Virginia, then moved back to New York for college. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **KawaiiPeggy: I do love my references! I don't ship Angeliburr, I just prefer to pair them up usually then having to guess what John Church looked like! Also, Angeliburr (to me) is better for this story seeing as this will be (mostly) fluffy, so we don't need any Hamgelica. When they get later down the line into (possibly) the next book, Hamgelica now wouldn't have been necessary and would only be for fandom respect. Enjoying my references in this chapter? The Heathers references are more subtle than the In The Heights references! Thank you for reviewing twice!**


	6. The Club

**(Too Much In The Heights Reference?)**

Eliza walked into the club and sat at a table waiting for Alex to come. She kept hearing shouts. "Liza! Lemme get the next one!" a man shouted at her, obviously drunk.

Alex walked up to her and started talking. "Hey Eliza! I'm glad we could come out again! Damn, this is nice. I really like what they've done with the lights. You might be right, this music's tight. Yo, did I mention that you look great tonight. Because you do you really—"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Alex relax!" she wrapped her arm around him. He tensed in her arms.

"Relax? I'm relaxed! You need to relax! So you've been here before. I don't go out much. I write too much so my arms are sore! No time for the dance floor. But maybe you and me should hang out some more. I know I'm such a dork, but I—" he started rambling again.

"Alex let's get something to drink." She chuckled and lead him up to the bar.

"Champagne right?" He asked and she nodded.

"My favorite." Eliza hailed over the bartender. "Two champagnes."

The man handed over two flute glasses with bubbly drinks. The couple found a secluded table in the corner. "So. I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Yes?" Eliza asked and sipped her glass more.

"Um… Here… Can someone put this on?" Alex handed a disk to the DJ, whispered something and the man came over the speakers.

"Yo yo yo! This special song is dedicated to a special lady! Can we get some quiet for this special couple? 'Liza and Mr. Smooth here!" The DJ cat-called and put the disk on. (Insert Music Of Alex's Rap In Helpless)

"Eliza I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, a musical hand, a dollop of fame. All have is honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple college credits and my top notch brain!" he raps, a small beat he came up with at my house the day before. "Insane, your presence brought out a different side of me! You confide in me, though girls may try to take a bite of me, no stress, these feelings for you are never in doubt. I'll try to get a place in Harlem, try to figure things out. Have been living without a fam'ly since I was a child, my father left, my mother died, I grew up kinda wild but I'll never forget my mother's face it was real. As long as I'm alive, Eliza can you help me not feel so helpless?"

The beat dropped along with Eliza's jaw. "Hamilton." she whispered and the bar went even more quiet than it previously was, with everyone still whispering before she talked. "Are you asking me what I think you are?" Alex nodded slightly. "I-I'm sorry Alex, but I hardly know you. It wouldn't be right."

His face dropped and the shorter man nodded. "Right. Yeah. I'm sorry. I um.. I-I should g-go.." you could hear his voice waiver, as if he were about to cry when he left.

Eliza felt her face flush hot under the burning stares of everyone in the club. "What? Don't you people have lives?!" she shouted and stormed off in Alex's direction.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, tears were running from his eyes and she felt a pang of guilt hit her hard in the gut.

"Alex I wanted you to know that it wasn't you, it was me. I'm not ready for that. Not after.. him. Look-"

"No! You know what, just get away from me! And stay away!" he shouted.

Eliza's eyes softened. "Alex please-"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Alex took a step forward and socked her in the jaw. "I told you to leave me alone!"

Her eyes went wide but she said nothing as he turned on his heel and walked out of her sight. What had she done to deserve this? She could feel the bruise starting to form a nasty purple shade on her cheek. This was a disaster.

 **Sorry this took so long to get out and it's so short. I had my friend over today and it's hard to write when you're rolling on the floor laughing.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **toomanydamfandoms: Hehe! I will. Many more 21CS, DEH, Heathers, Hamilton, and ITH references are to come! Angeliburr isn't my favorite but it's something different. Jeggy is my favorite ship for John except sometimes Lams and my friend's OC. So beautiful.**

 **Claire: Hehe thank you! It will be hanging in my room with pride! I will! Do you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Guest: So much ITH! It's my third favorite musical!**

 **Wistling Willows: It is historical cannon. "SHUT UP BAGUETTE!" is my new catch-phrase. I will try and edit the last chapter. Sorry if it isn't fixed in time! They are so crazy as displayed here.**

 **PajamaCladTime: I did leave the spaghetti! I'm sorry! It had to be forgotten. I read your review while eating leftover spaghetti xD! Hamliza and Jeggy for life!**

 **Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing! Thank you for sticking with me through the roughness of these next few filler chapters! At lot of it will be Jeggy fluff and Adrilaf fluff! Eventual JeffMads?**


	7. Laurens Intervention

Eliza walked home slowly, as to not make the bruise on her stomach worse. Tears filled her eyes as she lowered herself onto the bed, not because of the pain, but because of Alexander. She didn't mean to make him cry, or make him even mad. It was just too soon. A knock at the door alerted her. "It's open."

"I came as soon as I heard." John's voice echoed around the room.

"John. I-I know I didn't listen to you, but he-he barely knows me! What if he finds out about the-"

A finger on her lips silenced her. "Hey, it'll be okay." John wrapped her in a hug. "I'll talk to him." the brunette only nodded, the slow rocking drifting her into a fitful sleep.

Alex looked up as John came into the room. He was curled in a ball on the floor.

"Alex, you okay bud?" John took a hesitant step forward. Alex only lifted his head signaling that he was in fact alive. "Alex, what happened?"

"I thought we- I thought we had something John. She- She rejected me..." he broke out into a fit of sobs.

"Sh. Todo estará bien mi amigo. Relájate..."( _Sh. Everything will be okay my friend. Just relax..._ ) John soothed. "But I need to talk to you."

Alex gave a meek nod. "What is it?"

"Do you know why she said no?"

"No. She told me that we didn't know each other but- but she knows everything about me..."

"Well... What about you? What do you know about her?" Silence. "Alex, you need to give her time to get to know you. Rome wasn't built in a day. Neither was Jefferson and Madison if that's what you were about to say."

"Pero John, ¿y si encuentra a alguien más? ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿Sólo sentarse aquí y esperarla? No se que hacer..." ( _But John, what if she finds someone else? What will I do then? Just sit here and wait for her? I don't know what to do..._ ) Alex murmured.

"Si ella realmente te ama, puede esperar." ( _If she truly loves you, she can wait_ ) John rubbed circles into Alex's back. "Now get some sleep, we'll hang out tomorrow." he stood and left, leaving Alex to his own thoughts. Some very.. Very dark thoughts...

 **SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT AND IT'S SO SHORT. I had writers block but then I read 13 Reasons Why and I had an idea... That will come into play later.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LunaLovegood220022: They weren't that obvious, just kinda sly. The In The Heights ones were kinda right in your face... Yeah...**

 **Whistling Willows: Hehe...**


	8. I May Not Live To See Our Glory

Eliza walked the halls. It was a few weeks since she and Alexander had their clash and everyone in the class had been close to moving on when one day, Hamilton wasn't there.

"Does anyone know where Hamilton is?" Mr. Franklin said, about to mark him absent on his roll.

Everyone either shrugged or ignored him so he marked him out. It was only a few days later that some very strange things started happening. Yes they had graduated within the span of Eliza and his fall out but odd things happened as well.

John acted more disgruntled a few days after Hamilton's disappearance. So had a lot of his friends. One day word got around.

" 'Attention students. It has come to our attention and we regret to inform you that recently, one of our students, Alexander Hamilton... Had committed suicide during his time here at Columbia.' " John quoted from the email that got sent out. Eliza's blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening.

John looked down at the box he had opened. It was... It was a box of tape recorders. Alex had sent to him... These were his goodbye? The last thing John may ever hold that were Alexander's?

He opened the box to find each tape had numbers painted in the top right corner of each side, seven tapes with numbers all the way to thirteen printed in the corner in thick red sharpie.

John put one in his stereo, turned down the volume so only he could hear it and pressed play.

 _Hey. It's Alexander Hamilton. Live and in stereo. And don't adjust the volume on your... whatever device you're listening on. It's really me. If you're listening to this, then it's already too late. So to everyone listening, welcome. Get comfy. I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Or rather, why my life ended..._

 **HEY! So thank you to Whistling Willow and all of y'all who have been reading and reviewing faithfully! I know I'm not the best at keeping schedules but I'm trying! So this is the end...**

 **\- Of book one.**

 **A sequel will be coming out soon and it will be continuing off of this with a plot VERY similar to Thirteen Reasons Why (THE BOOK. THE BOOK). If you haven't read or seen the show it wont matter, it's just based off of it in the concept that someone committed suicide and left the story as to why they died on tapes for the causes of his/her/their death to listen to.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Whistling Willows: YES IT IS. Do you like?**


End file.
